Yes, My Prince
by the-Bermuda-triangle
Summary: Fanfic request for alicexchain. Cute little harem thing with prince Shintaro, and a whole lotta gay. Kano/Seto/Kuro/Kono/Harushin


** So, I wasn't sure whether I should update Roommates, or post this request. After a lot of deciding and a gallon of iced tea, I decided, of course, to post this. This was requested by alicexchain, who wanted a harem for Shintaro. I hope this pleases you, and all of those who read it as well. **

"**Yes, My Prince." **

Shintaro had never really thought of himself as privileged. Yes, he was a prince, and yes, he could get anything he wanted. But he never really wanted much. Maybe just some new clothes here and there, good wine, and a comfy bed was all he ever wanted. But that was before he was introduced to five wonderful bodyguards.

* * *

"I don't need any more bodyguards. It's not like anyone is out to get me. My death won't effect the kingdom like Momo's will. Give them to her." He had a point. Unlike his super popularized sister, who had become an icon in the large kingdom, he was a shut in that only went out when forced. If you asked anyone outside the capital city who Prince Shintaro was, they would look at you like you were crazy. To them, there was no Prince Shintaro. Even in the capital his name was only mentioned on rare occasions. He didn't kiss babies or wear flashy clothes. He was just...there.

"I don't want to hear any complaints, Shintaro. They'll be taking over any of the servant's duties do minimize that amount of people in the west wing. We're at war, Shintaro. We can't risk anything." Shintaro couldn't believe what his father was saying. There was no way five men trained only in combat could take over all the duties his twenty-some servants took care of daily. They would have to be super humans.

"But-"

"No buts. Just let daddy handle it." He hated it when his father tried to 'do the right thing.' Last time he decided to do that, it ended up bringing them to war. Now he just knew not to trust his father. Most of all, he didn't want to say goodbye to his friends—even though each and every one of them was a servant and it was expected that they would leave at some point. "Oh, you're meeting them after this. I expect you to be ready to greet them with a smile."

"What? It's only seven in the morning!" He was really starting to hate every idea his father came up with.

"They want to start right away. I can't stop eager workers." His father sipped on his coffee like a fucking asshole, looking all accomplished and shit. "Be happy that they even want to work for you. You've scared off every guard I've sent your way. What do you even do to them? They leave so quickly..."

Shintaro thought back to his previous bodyguards. He didn't know what it was—maybe his feminine charm or his awesomeness—but each and every one of his previous guards had ended up falling for him—hard. So when they confessed, he would reject them in the most painful and hurtful way only a prince could ever do. They left the castle crying the day after. "Nothing in particular..." He trailed off, taking a large bite of his toast.

"Well, whatever you do, stop it. I don't want you to get rid of these ones. They're the best of the best."

"Sure they are. You say that every time." Shintaro rolled his eyes, finishing off his potatoes before getting up. "I'm leaving. Send them to the west wing when they get here."

* * *

**"You're **the best of the best my father sent to guard me? Pathetic." he had never felt so disappointed with his father figure in his entire life. Shintaro eyes the group of teens wearily. Each one of them was scrawny—except the hunk of an albino—and seemed like they would trip and hurt themselves before they could even draw their swords. Shintaro wasn't nearly as 'buff' as them, so he had no room to talk. But he was sure there were better people for the job.

"Yes, you're highness. We are happily ready to serve you." the dirty blond was the first to speak, a cocky smile on his face. He really was missing his old workers. Even Takane, the lazy maid who never did her works and spent her time sleeping on Shintaro's unused desk. Most of all, he missed-

"Haruka?" He noticed a familiar face hiding behind the albino, a warm smile on his face. "Why are you back? I thought you were let go, just like the rest of the servants." He was extremely happy to see one of his friends, at least. Haruka's smile never failed to ease his tense nerves.

"Sorry about this, my lord. I didn't want to ruin the surprise." Haruka's smiled widened, making the room warm up.

"Enough with the formalities." he was addressing the group now. "I want each one of you to state your name, age, and any other things I should know about you. Cleaning skills would be nice." he had the blond start, interested in what he had to say.

"I'm Kano Shuuya, age seventeen, and I can sweep floors."

"That's all?"

"Well...yeah?"

"Great, you'll stand guard of my room when I'm there. Next."

"Seto Kousuke, sir, and I'm also seventeen. I can care for animals and wash dishes."

"What do animals have to do with servant work? Pathetic. Next."

"Kuroha Kokonose, age nineteen. I can make any food you like, and I do good service in bed as well."

"Flirtatious on the first day. I don't want a perv cooking my evening meals. Next...actually, I know enough about you Haruka. You don't have to go. How about you?" He stood in front of the albino. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Konoha Kokonose. I'm eighteen. I can do anything you ask of me."

"Hmm...You don't really have much emotion when you talk. You sure you can do anything I ask of you?" Konoha nodded. "We'll have to see about that."

* * *

Shintaro couldn't even remember when this started. He couldn't remember what made him want to do do this. He just knew that being serviced by there men—in more ways than one—was absolutely wonderful. And right now, he was getting pampered like a queen.

Kano slid his hands under Shintaro's shirt, his fingers brushing against pink, pert nipples. Kuroha attacked his lips, teeth nipping and sucking at his bottom lip as he wished for a more intimate kiss. Seto groped and fine ass, kneading each cheek with a gentle, loving hand. Konoha busied himself by working on the front, nipping at the line of hair that went from Shintaro's naval to...somewhere else. Haruka was giving his neck attention, lips leaving nice, red, round marks on the crook of his neck. Shintaro was in heaven.

He opened his mouth to moan, the sound stifled by Kuroha's eager tongue. The muscle massaged the sensitive orifice, teeth clacking as he tried to get closer...closer...closer...

The young prince arched into Kano's touch, dull nails pinching his sensitive buds. His entire chest burned, wanting to feel more of the sensation the cocky boy could offer him. He groaned when he felt his shirt finally being pushed off, a wet tongue applied to the heated skin. A high pitched whine caught in his throat as soon as teeth found his nipples, the sensation doing nothing to help the hard erection in his pants.

Some relief came soon, Konoha being kind enough to finally remove those horrible tight pants. The albino tossed them to the side. A wet mouth found its way onto Shintaro's dripping cock, a tongue lapping up the salty precum that leaked from the tip. Shintaro wanted to scream, Kuroha's mouth finally releasing the seal it had on his own to give him air, the prince releasing a breathless moan that seemed to only egg Konoha on more. The albino's tongue was so soft as it rolled up and down his needy shaft, a bit of drool rolling down Shintaro's chin. His entire appearance was dangerously attractive.

Seto's hands slowly stopped their kneading, a finger now rubbing his tight entrance. Haruka sucked on a shoulder, his teeth digging into the flesh to leave a bloody mark.

Each boy made up for what the others lacked. And Konoha...Well, he really could do anything Shintaro asked of him. They were his personal guards, and only his. If any word of this got out to his 'fiance' in the neighboring kingdom, she would only ask if she could watch. He felt so wrong thinking about that at a time like this.

After a few more seconds of the service he was receiving, Shintaro came with a loud moan, his hips trembling as every muscle in his body twitched and shook. Seto wasted no time taking advantage of his prince's post-orgasmic state, the sensitive boy in the perfect condition for what was going to happen next. Oil was poured onto his fingers and one was instantly inserted inside the prince, his face turning redder as he groaned and clawed at the bedsheets as the finger was put into his twitching hole. The digit moved slowly, wiggling around to relax the muscles. Shintaro was in a wonderful world of euphoric bliss, his abused lips once again taken by Kuroha.

In his state, he didn't even flinch when a second finger was added. Seto's long, slender digits scissored him, trying to make room for a third. Shintaro reached out to grab something, his arms wrapping around Kano to claw his back. The blond groaned, kissing down Shintaro's chest as Kuroha's tongue slipped into the prince's mouth once more. Seto's finger was focused on massaging the sensitive walls, relaxing every muscle he could reach. More oil was added, and the fingers began thrusting. Now Shintaro was seeing stars, his prostate being hit by gentle, timed touches that were not meant to cause his climax.

Konoha became engrossed in servicing his prince, a finger running down Shintaro's cock slowly. If Kuroha wasn't kissing his passionately, he would have screamed. He almost did when lucky number three was added, stretching Shintaro more than actually needed. He knew Seto didn't want to hurt him, so the extra precaution was taken.. With three fingers now rubbing up on his most sensitive part of his body, he pushed Kuroha away to bite into his neck, knowing all about the raven-haired man's obsession with pain. He licked blood from the wound, feeling Haruka's lips kiss his back..

With all the service he was receiving, he couldn't help but cum again, his burning hot orgasm followed by a loud scream. He didn't even realize he had come inside Konoha's mouth, the albino swallowing without a care in the world. Seto's fingers left Shintaro, causing the prince to whine.

"Patience, my lord. We will satisfy you soon enough." Seto kissed Shintaro's temple, a certain gentleness in his touches that was sometimes unnoticeable.

"Yes, my prince. Just wait." Kano whispered.

"We're always here to service you."

** Wow, that was probably the best thing I've ever written. It was really fun to write. Please review!**


End file.
